priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Emblem Aqua Coord
(ハッピーエンブレムアクア) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. This coord has been first worn by Mirei Minami in Episode 144. It resembles the Happy Emblem Cherry Coord, Happy Emblem Berry Coord, Happy Emblem Yui Coord, and the Happy Emblem Seven Coord. User Appearance Top A colorful top composed of yellow, cyan, and white vertical stripes on the chest, accent by glittering white ruffles in the middle, lined in navy and pale blue striped fabric with black frill trim, matching that of the lower torso. The lower portion is a diagonal stripe of pale blue, pink, and lilac with thin navy lines separating the colors. Sewn to the middle are two silver chains with an ornate heart in the center. Over this is a blue jacket with silver lining and a glittering black lapel. Ruffled pieces of fabric are sewn to the sleeves, with the top striped with lilac, pink, and pale blue, while the bottom is glittering white with a black frill trim on the bottom. Multiple pins are attached to the chest, including a striped ribbon with black frills that has a black and silver M emblem in the middle. Comes with blue gloves and a choker lined in black frills with a navy and white striped ribbon hanging from it, adorned with silver beads. Bottoms A skirt in multiple layers. The main three are in various striped patterns and are trim with black frills. The top is white with thin navy lines, the second is a striping of pink, lilac, and pale blue with thin blue lines between them, and the last is white, cyan, and yellow with thin fuchsia lines. A navy skirt with silver lining is sewn on top of the skirt to accent the waistband and heart studs resting on the lower corner of each piece. Several different, colorful pins decorate the top layer, along with the ribbon and M emblem. Shoes Blue boots with silver detail and bottom. The heel and toe is covered in glittering yellow, and decorating the boots are several pins. The cuff is white and yellow with thin lines of cyan and fuchsia, along with black lining. Comes with glittering white stockings with a white cuff decorating with thin navy lines and the striped ribbon from the top and skirt. Accessory A white and yellow striped beret with cyan and fuchsia lines. Buttons and the ribbon from the rest of the attire decorate the beret, while the bottom has a black rim. Game is a Pop PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol.1. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts A1EwX+ZAjNL. SL1500 .jpg IMG_20171121_183601~01.jpg IMG 20171120 210749~01.jpg IMG 20171120 210748~01.jpg DoYeZNcUUAAiFBh.jpg DoYea3MUcAA-mRk.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPP4117.jpg ITPP4118.jpg ITPP4119.jpg ITPP4121.jpg ITPP4123.jpg ITPP4122.jpg ITPP4125.jpg ITPP4124.jpg ITPP4127.jpg ITPP4132.jpg ITPP4131.jpg ITPP4134.jpg ITPP4133.jpg ITPP4137.jpg ITPP4135.jpg ITPP4139.jpg ITPP4138.jpg ITPP4141.jpg ITPP4143.jpg ITPP4142.jpg ITPP4144.jpg ITPP4145.jpg ITPP4147.jpg ITPP4148.jpg ITPP4140.jpg ITPP4150.jpg ITPP4153.jpg ITPP4152.jpg ITPP4151.jpg ITTPE1154.jpg ITTPE1155.jpg ITTPE1156.jpg ITTPE1159.jpg ITTPE1158.jpg ITTPE1162.jpg ITTPE1161.jpg ITTPE1163.jpg ITTPE1165.jpg ITTPE1164.jpg ITTPE1166.jpg ITTPE1173.jpg ITTPE1174.jpg ITTPE1177.jpg ITTPE1184.jpg ITTPE1183.jpg ITTPE1186.jpg ITTPE1185.jpg ITTPE1188.jpg ITTPE1187.jpg ITTPE1189.jpg ITTPE1191.jpg ITTPE1195.jpg ITTPE1197.jpg ITTPE1198.jpg ITTPE1199.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 1 Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:Unit Coord